T'was the Night Before Christmas
by LovieSAURx3
Summary: So sorry that it's too short! D: x.x; BreakxOz. One shot. Rated T cause of the yaoi. ;O! Merry Christmas! Edit: I made a mistake. D: "Oz was so shocked"* instead of Break was.R/R please. :3


Disclaimer! :D I do not own the characters used in this fanfic at all x3. All characters belong to Mr. Jun Mochizuki. :]

**Note to readers**: Reviews are **mucho **appreciated. (Lolol, Idk what the **mucho** was about.) They help me build up more enthusiasm to write, and it's good to know what I'm doing right and what I need to improve on. x] Also, if it's _constructive _criticism, do try to look on the positive side with your comment. If you just say, I didn't like ___, or it's too ooc, etc, that's great to know and all, and I will indeed try my best to improve on whatever you said, (if there was any constructive-ness in your comment at all.) but I also need to know what you liked about it, at least. It makes it easier to understand what other people think about it.

**Thank you for reading this section of the fanfic. :D!**

-_**Sandy**_

Clank!

"Oz! Did you break another Christmas ornament?!"

Oz turned his head slowly.

"Uhh.. Yeah, Gil!"  
He smiled bashfully and turned away laughing.

"I'm such a clutz sometimes!"

Gil sighed.

"I didn't want to set up the tree this year anyway."

"But Gil, it's Christmas. Get into the spirit!"

"What _spirit_?"

Gil was very cranky. He didn't want to celebrate Christmas at all. That stupid rabbit even had other things to do today, she went with Miss Sharon to buy Christmas clothes. That's gonna be a sight. And on top of that, he didn't know what to get anyone for Christmas. (The fact that it was tomorrow didn't help much, either.) He sighed.

"Gil! It's really cold outside. Do you mind making me some tea before the others come?"

"..I don't mind. I'll make some."

He staggered to the kitchen. Some ice had gotten into his house. Great, just what he wanted, to be sent to the hospital on Christmas Eve. He set up his tea pot.

"Ugh, where are the god damned cups?"

He carefully walked over to the cupboard, afraid that he'd fall down. He finally got there, and reached for the handle.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!"

Break busted out of the cupboard grinning widely. Gil was so shocked that he fell backwards and landed flat on his ass. Break started laughing hysterically.

"Did I scare you?"

"Damn it, Break! Stop playing with me!"

Break read his mood and left the kitchen to find Oz. Clank!

"My my, Oz, quite clumsy today, are we?"

"Oh, Break, it's you."

Oz put his arm behind his head and laughed.

"Haha, yeah. I can't even feel my fingers! Merry Christmas Eve, Break!"

Break smiled warmly.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Oz."

Break tried to assist Oz with the Christmas tree.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Oz stopped and smiled.

"I don't actually want anything physical this year, I just want the best for all of us."

Break nodded approvingly and continued decorating the tree. Oz did the same. After a few minutes Oz got curious.

"What do you want for Christmas, Break?"

Break turned towards him.

"What do I want?"

Confused, Oz replied with a

"Yeah, that's the question."

"Huh.. let's see..wanna take a guess? It wouldn't be any fun to answer this question without a game."

He took out a piece of candy and began eating it.

"Ehh? Okay.. Um.. do you want to get candy or sweets?"

"Don't I always have candy and sweets?"

"Oh.. right.. do you want new gloves?"

"Heh. That's funny."

"I don't know Break, can you just tell me?"

Break stared at Oz. He leaned closer. Oz was still confused. Was this a secret or something? It's not like he's going to whisper it to him.

"All I want for Christmas, is you. "

"What?!"

Break's soft, firm lips pressed against Oz's. He flicked his wet tongue on Oz's lips and slipped it between them. Break was so shocked he couldn't even react. Gil walked into the room at that moment.

"BREAK!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Break smiled mid-kiss, and pulled away.

"Gil, it's Christmas tradition to kiss under a mistletoe."

Break pointed upwards. There it was, dangling above him and Oz.

"When the hell was that there?!"

"Since now."

Break smirked devilishly.

"Jealous?"

"Like hell I'd be jealous! Oz! Are you okay?!"

Oz hadn't moved or reacted to any of this since that breath taking kiss. He just sat there, blushing intensely. He fell over.

"God, Break!"

"Heh. I thought the first Christmas we all have together might as well be an interesting one."

Gil face palmed himself.

"T'was the night before Christmas, and god it was neat. Gil was all flushed and Oz was in heat."

"Just shut up, Break."

"Haha, as you wish, Gil."

He continued decorating the tree. He couldn't wait until Oz woke up.

**Merry Christmas, everyone! s2 Sorry it was kinda short, it's almost 4am and I spent like an hour writing this.. LOL Which isn't much but I tried to make it as best as I can because I didn't start on a Christmas fanfic at all. D: Hopefully you'll like it! :D It's the holiday of giving. R/R please? :D **

**Thank you so much for reading. s2 s2 s2 696969. :D**


End file.
